An image forming apparatus including a controller of a main part (main control unit) and an operation unit is known. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-038998. The controller is configured to control the main portion of the image forming apparatus. The operation unit includes a control unit and a storage unit, and the operation unit may be started solely.
Further, there is also an image forming apparatus which is configured to perform mail transmission or facsimile transmission to send data obtained by a scanner or facsimile data to a destination terminal at a destination address selected from an address book.
In the image forming apparatus including the controller (main control unit) of the main part and the operation unit, input information is received by the operation unit and stored therein, and then processing of the input information will be performed after the controller is started. However, when a communication connection between the operation unit and the controller is not established, if a user requests the image forming apparatus to execute the processing of the input information received by the operation unit, the execution request will be canceled.
In the foregoing, the case of the image forming apparatus has been described. However, the above problem is not limited to the image forming apparatus. Also, in a case of an information processing system including a first information processing device configured to act as the operation unit, and a second information processing device configured to act as the main part (such as an image forming apparatus), the same problem will arise.